Matters of the Heart
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: Life can be hard..And a tragedy can always break you down...But, you can still pick up the peices of your life and put them back together, with a little help...Tragedy can bring two people together...SF
1. Love & War

Chapter One:  
Summer Hathaway, band manager, Straight A student, Perfectionist...and madly in love...with Freddy Jones. She didn't know why Freddy..Why Freddy of all the people in the   
world? How did it come to be? Summer didn't know how or why...All she knew is that one day she saw him in a diffrent light.  
  
But, Summer knew she didn't have a chance with him romantically. One reason was: Freddy was head-over-heels in love with Marta Levingston, and the same went for Marta...  
Two: Freddy thinks as Summer as a friend...Well, not excactly a friend..He thinks of her a, well..A ememy.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Freddy was screwing around on his drum-set. Banging his drumsticks at a rapid speed. He was doing this to piss Summer off. He loved seeing her get annoyed by his spastic drum   
playing. Summer was getting carried away by slight anger, she tried to keep her cool by biting her fingernails, her worst habit. When Summer had bit the one fingernail so far down, she bit a peice of her skin off. It starting bleeding. When Summer pressed down on her fingertip, screamed in pain.  
"Freddy! You idiot!" Summer yelled  
"What'd I do?" Freddy asked, quickly. Freddy's drumsticks flew out of his hand and hit, Frankie, who didn't seem to care or notice.  
"This" Summer said, walking up and shoving her finger in his face.  
"I did that? Delusional, now are we?" Freddy asked, sarcastically  
"Ass" Summer said, Freddy raised his left eyebrow

Summer straightned up her small framed body and stomped back to her chair at Dewey's kitchen table. Freddy chuckled to himself softly..Sometimes, she got so mad at him, it was   
funny. Once, when they were in fifth grade, right after the band had started, Katie had invited all the band member's over to her house to go swimming in her olympic size pool.

**Flashback**  
Freddy had been laying by the side of Katie's enormous pool. He knew all the ladies wanted to see him tanning. Summer was ticked off at him, Freddy had called her a "_Arrogant little prude_" at band practice that day. Summer decided she was was going to get even with dear Spazzy McGee.

When Freddy saw Summer walking over to him, he smirked and put on his sunglasses, ingnoring everyone around him. Summer had been standing over him for over a minute, when she decided to kick him in the side. Freddy yelped in pain.  
"Damnit Summer, That hurt" Freddy said  
"Good" Summer said  
"What did I do this time?" Freddy asked  
"Guess...Hint: Band practice" Summer said. Freddy eyed her,strangely  
"Sum, this isn't a...Wait..Is this about what I called you?" Freddy asked  
"Yes..It is" Summer said, gritting her teeth

Summer decided to pay Freddy back. She glared at him, which made him laugh. So, she lifted her foot up and kicked Freddy into the pool. When Freddy hit the water, her belly-flopped. A splash of warm water came up and hit Summer. Freddy was furious.  
"You psycho, bitch" Freddy saud, angerly  
"Payback" Summer said

Freddy now wanted his revenge. He grabbed Summer's foot and pulled her into the pool, by then everyone was watching. Summer didn't hit the water as hard as Freddy had, but it was hard enough, to hurt her arm. When she came up from underwater, Freddy laughed, but stopped hwen Summer slapped him across the face.  
"I hate you" Summer said   
"You know, "Hate" is a very strong word" Freddy said   
"Not when it's said about you" Summer said, giving him a death glare

Summer got out of the pool and went home. What she had said, was a pretty hard blow. Freddy was ingnored by everyone except: Zack and the other guys, after the "incident." He spent the rest of that day, floating in the pool.

**End Flashback**

Freddy never really means to hurt Summer, It's just some of the things he can say about people can get pretty painful. Just the, someone put their arms around Freddy, it was Marta. Freddy kissed her.  
"Hey" Freddy said   
"Hi...Just wanted to say "Bye"" Marta said  
"Oh..Yeah. You're going to Hawaii" Freddy said "Have fun"  
"You know I will..I love any place tropical" Marta said  
"I know..Next year talk those parents of yours into going to Cuba...Havana is awesome" Freddy said  
"I'll do that...Bye" Marta said, kissing Freddy's forhead  
"Why?" Freddy said, pouting  
"I have to catch up with Katie and Sum" Marta said. Freddy cringed at the mention of "Summer"  
"Ok..You do what you have to do" Freddy said "I love you"  
"I love you, too" Marta said

Freddy kissed Marta again and she left, giving Freddy a small wink. Freddy knew he was lucky, to have found his true love at the age of only sixteen.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Summer walked home along-side: Katie and Marta, like she did everyday after band practice. Summer was still very mad about what happened with Freddy, which she knew was stupid, because he hadn't done anything.  
"I'm sorry about how Freddy was acting" Marta said  
"You don't have to be...I was the one being stupid..and mean" Summer said. Katie gasped, sarcastically.  
"You finally admitted it" Katie said. Summer pushed her.  
"It's just he really ticks me off sometimes" Summer said   
"He ticks us all off, hun..Even me and I'm his girlfriend" Marta said

Marta was Summer's best friend next to Katie, but Summer was still very jealous of her, even though they were best friends. She sometimes wanted to throw up, when she saw how Freddy and Marta acted around each other, it was always: "_Oh..I love you so m_uch" and "_Kiss me..Kiss me_." It got really annoying how, affectionate and loving they were to   
each other, It made Summer want to gag. Summer was dazed all the way to her house. Katie and Marta started giggling, because Summer had this weird look on her face, and smiled widly. Katie tapped Summer on the should, she came out of the daze right away.  
"Huh? What? Oh..I'm home" Summer said  
"What were you day-dreaming about, Sum? 'Cause it seemed like you really liked it" Katie said, laughing  
"Was it about your crush or something?" Marta asked  
"No....It was about Freddy..and all the ways I can murder him" Summer said, sarcastically  
"Ha ha..Funny" Marta said  
"Nah..Just kidding Marty...Have fun on your vacation" Summer said  
"Yeah" Katie said  
"I will..I will sent you guys a letter" Marta said "I'll make sure..and I'll get you some sand or seashells or something"

The girl hugged and said their goodbyes. Summer walked into her house, ran to the living room and turned on TV..She needed to watch the new episode of her favorite show "_Degrassi: The Next Generation_" (A/N: I love that show!). The angst and drama in the show was not like real life, All this stuff didn't happen to people in her grade and school...At least she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N: Ok..How'd you like it? I found a new idea, quick, huh? This is going to be a angst filled story...So I will update tommorrow or something....Review! Thanks for reading so far!**


	2. Tragedy Strikes

Chapter Two:  
  
Marta hates planes. So, on the plane to Hawaii, she was really freaked out. The only thing she did like was the honey roasted peanuts that the stewardest's gave out, she thought those were good. To waste some time, Marta pulled her CD player out of her back-pack. She put the headphones on her head and put the CD, which was "_SOR's_" demo, on track number seven, which was the bands first real song ever "_School of Rock_" written by Zack. She listened to Freddy play the drums and smiled. She loved him so much. Right before the song ended, the plane started shaking hard.   
"What's going on?" Marta asked, frantically  
"Nothing, sweetheart..Just some bad weather" A stewarest said, soothingly  
"Ok" Marta said  
  
Marta calmed down a bit..But was still freaked out. For about five minutes the plane was the same..then it got worse. All of a sudden the oxygen masks fell down from the where they were kept above the seats. Marta started shaking, and looking around to see what was happening.  
"Please, put your seat-belts and oxygen masks on..I repeat: Please, put your seat-belts and oxygen masks on" A voice over the P.A. said  
  
Everybody listened to the instructions, coming from the voice..With-in a minute, the plane started going down....They're was screaming and crying. Marta knew her life was going to end...In her mind, she screamed..Her eyes filled up with tears.  
"Freddy...I know you can't hear me...But..I love you. Please live a happy and full life...With someone else to love" Marta said, her voice cracking  
  
She looked out the plane window, watching everything disapear. She didn't want it to be painful.."_Please..I want my death to be quick and painless_" Marta prayed in her mind. She grabbed her mother's hand and closed her eyes, getting ready for the impact..and her prayer was anwsered....It was quick and painless.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer was e-mailing Marta. She had brought her lap-top to Hawaii with her. The e-mail had to do with places Marta should visit while in Hawaii. When Summer finished, she sent the e-mail and got off-line. She ran over to her bed, turned on her TV and put it on _CNN_...."_Maybe something interesting happened in the world tod_ay" Summer thought. The first thing she saw, was a breaking news story..About a plane crash.  
"Just under an hour ago..The plane, which this rubble is from, crashed here in: Nashville, Tennessee(sp?). The plane had taken off at New Jeresy Airport in New York City, New York...and was headed to Maui, Hawaii...They're are no surviviors" The reporter said  
  
Summer dropped her television remote. "_What if...What if that was Marta's plane?_" Summer thought....Just then Summer's phone run, She jumped and grabbed it. On the other end, she heard weeping..It was Tomika.  
"Hello?" Summer asked  
"It was her plane" Tomika said  
"What are you talking about?" Summer asked, nervously  
"Marta's plane crashed...She's dead" Tomika said, choking on her words "The funeral is in two days..Her grandma said"  
  
With that, Tomika hung up the phone. Summer dropped her phone on the ground and started screaming.  
"Why Marta?!Why?! No! It can't be!" Summer yelled, crying

Summer threw herself on her bed...Crying uncontrolably. She cried herself to sleep.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer walked into a beautiful church two days later..She walked into Marta's funeral. Summer found Katie sitting in thesecond row with all the band, she sat down next to her, they hugged right away, starting to bawl...When they stopped hugging, Summer looked next to her..Freddy was there. The look on his face, broke Summer's heart in two..He was staring at Marta's picture at the front of the church, holding a boquet of roses..Both red and white, mixed. Summer started crying harder and toughed Freddy's hand, he pulled back.  
"Don't touch me" Freddy said, without any emotion whatsoever  
  
When the funeral ended..Everybody got up and left. Freddy walked slowly out of the chuch, he felt like there was nothing in his life to life for anymore. The members of the band went to Dewey's apartment...It was quiet, nobody spoke a single word, as if they had nothing to say at all..Then Dewey spoke.  
"You guys...Marta's proabably here..Her spirit" Dewey said. His eyes red and puffy.  
  
Right then, Freddy started crying. He got up and ran into Ned's room, shutting the door behind him..Summer stood up.  
"I'll go talk to him" Summer said, quietly  
  
Summer walked to Ned's room, opened the door, walked in and shut the door again. The room was cold, even though the temperature outside was eighty-degrees. Summer saw Freddy laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, crying. Summer layed next to him on the bed, starting to cry again also. Freddy grabbed Summer's hand...and they layed there like that for a long time to them. Summer and Freddy, for the first time ever, felt connected...Thier minds, emotions and hearts. Then was the time, when they both decided in their heads, that they would appreciate the other person for who they were. They each let go of the other person's hand and looked into each other's eyes. Freddy had never really looked into Summer's hazel eyes before, he never knew they were so beautiful, even though Summer, many times had gazed into Freddy's equally beautiful chocolate-brown eyes.  
"Why?" Freddy simply asked, his voice hoarse.  
"I really don't know...Freddy, I'm so sorry" Summer said  
"I am, too" Freddy said, bitterly. They both sat up.  
"She's in a truly better place now..Heaven" Summer said, softly  
"Maybe..But, why now? I just don't get it..I wish she was still here with me" Freddy said, in a small voice  
"I do too" Summer said, tears welling up in her eyes again.  
  
Freddy leaned forward and kissed Summer on the lips...It was a quick sweet kiss. When they stopped, Freddy looked like he had seen a ghost. He stood up and left the room, crying again. Summer knew that was wrong, what had just happened...The girl he loved had just died..Her best friend. She didn't know why this was, happening...It was so confusing.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N: That was chapter two...Rewiew..I'll up-date sometime in the next couple of days! Thanks for reading (and reviewing).**


	3. How Freddy Deal's

Chapter Three:  
  
Freddy was sickened by what he had done..He couldn't believe he had actually kissed Summer..Marta just died..It was digusting, he was digusted at himself...Why did it have to be Summer? She was beautiful, but...No had had not just thought that..Maybe, it was his emotions taking over..He needed someone to comfort him, so he picked the closest person to him, which was Summer? He was confusing himself..He wasn't going to think about that incident right now.  
  
Freddy still couldn't completely believe that Marta was actually gone..Moping around his house was his his new favorite thing to do. His mother, Jessica, was getting tierd of her son's new past-time activity, so she went out to buy tickets to the Eminem concert that weekened..She thought Freddy would be really excited and his..well, spastic self again. She was wrong...  
"Freddy, darling..I've got a suprise for you" Jessica said, excitedly  
"What? Have you found the meaning of my life or something?" Freddy asked, with fake curiousity  
"That is not funny..Look" Jessica said, giving Freddy the tickets  
"Oh..No thanks" Freddy said, handing the tickets back  
"Freddy...I-I payed three-hundred dollors EACH for these tickets" Jessica exclaimed  
"I don't want to go" Freddy said, turning his TV on  
"Fine..I'll just gove them to Francheskah" Jessica said, walking away  
  
Freddy didn't care..He was losing interest in everything her use to love before Marta's death: Movies, TV shows, Video games, Sports..and even music..The band reminded Freddy of Marta and thinking of Marta hit hard right in a soft place of his heart.   
  
He kept on wondering what Marta's last words had been..Were they about him? The band? Did she even have last words? His heart was still breaking everyday more and more..for the last three-and-a-half weeks. The concert tickets hadn't been the first time his mother had tried to make him happy by bribing him with thigs he liked: A new drumset, stereo, DVD player, TiVo...The same thing always happened: Freddy said "_No_"..except for the drumset, he actually needed and wanted a new one. It lead to the same conclusion every time: "_Money simply cannot buy happiness..._"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know, I know..It's short...I was kind of in a hurry...I up-date again sometime this week...Review please...Suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading so far!!!**


	4. Life's Small Rewards

Chapter Four:  
  
"_The band is going to fall apart..I know it_" Summer thought. Since Marta had been killed, Freddy's interest in music had dropped, and Summer was worried about that effect that would have on the band members: Tomika and Alicia's singing was off-key; Zack was lazier than usual; Katie didn't talk much; Lawrence played depressing and remorseful song during break and Summer had lost her spunk. Life was a living hell...They needed a new back-up singer, so they were going to have auditions..That didn't go well with the band members:  
"We're not letting some stranger into this band" Katie said  
"We need a new back-up singer..No exceptions" Dewey said, quietly  
"Can't it at least be someone we know?" Leonard asked  
"Who? Who do we know, that is a really good singer, except for Alicia and Tomika?" Dewey asked  
"Let me try" Summer said, quickly  
"You?...Ok, Tinkerbell..Go up to the mic, let's see what you've got" Dewey said  
"Plug your ears" Zack said. Summer flipped him off.  
"I've been taking singing lessions..For your information" Summer said, pouting  
"Lay off..Give her a chance" Katie said, glaring at Zack  
"Ok..What song will you be singing Miss Hathaway?" Dewey asked  
"How about "Alone" by Heart?" Summer asked  
"Good choice..Con on guys" Dewey said  
  
Everyone got to their places and picked up their instruments or got up to a mic. Summer took the front mic and the song started...Summer started singing:  
  
"_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
  
Alone  
Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
  
You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was gonna tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone  
  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone_" Summer sang  
  
When the song was over, everyone was blown-away by how good of a singer Summer was..She had gotten one-hundered percent better since fifth grade...It was almost amazing. Summer turned around and looked at Freddy, who was actually smiling for the first time in almost a month...It made her felt good, that she had actually made him smile. Summer smiled back..Dewey walked over and shook Summer's hand.  
"Summer..Wow..I mean..Wow" Dewey said. Summer laughed  
"Thanks...So?" Summer asked  
"Who thinks Summer should be our new back up singer?" Dewey asked  
"Yeah" Everyone said, at diffrent times  
"Welcome to the band, Tinkerbell" Dewey said. Summer smiled widly.  
  
Katie ran over and hugged Summer. Katie was so proud of her..She had head Summer sing before, but never actually thought she would get to be in the band...She didn't want to forget Marta, or never wanted the band to...and knew they never would, but, now she had a feeling...Everything would be ok..The peices of the puzzle would all be found and put in place.  
  
After band practice, Summer cheerfully walked home, almost skipping. She was deep in thought, deeply excited..Her thinking was halted when someone put their hand on her shoulder. She was momentarily surprised, and jumped..She turned around to see Freddy, laughing. Summer pushed him playfully and grinned.  
"Hey Spaz" Summer said  
"Congratulations..on being the new back-up singer" Freddy said, looking down to his feet  
"Thanks...You're not upset..Are you?" Summer asked  
"Why would I be up-set?" Freddy asked, raising his eyebrow  
"Well..Because, Marta was.." Summer said, but was cut off by Freddy  
"No..I'm not. It's been a month, Sum..I'm still feeling pain..and you know, always will..But, I think I should try to move on..Find another person to..be more that friends with" Freddy said, catiously  
"Oh..Really?" Summer asked  
"Yeah, really..I was kinda wondering..Will you like, go outand get a milkshake with me? YOu don't have to if you don't want to.." Freddy said, but was cut off  
"I'd love to" Summer said, Freddy smirked  
"My charm get's the best of everyone" Freddy said, sarcastically. Trying to keep his cool  
"It does..Come on..Let's go to Dairy Queen" Summer said  
  
Summer grabbed Freddy's hand and they started walking towards DQ...He was wondering if he was doing the wrong thing..Maybe starting a relationship with someone too soon_..."No..This is just a date..No, It's not even a date, I'm just going to get some ice cream with Summer_" Freddy thought "_I'm not doing anything wrong_." When they got to DQ, they both ordered a medium Oreo blizzard, sitting in a booth next to the freezers holding the boxed ice cream treats, they ate their blizzards, sitting on the same side of the booth. Not saying anything till they were about halfway done with their blizzards.  
"This is probably pretty unconformable for you" Summer said  
"Not really" Freddy said   
"You're lying" Summer said  
"No, I'm not...Well, I might be a little uncomfortable...I've really never sat this close to you before" Freddy said. Summer blushed  
"Why's it so..uncomfortable?" Summer asked  
"Um..I...I..."Freddy said, but was cut off  
"Yeah, I know" Summer said  
"This isn't a date or anything..Is it?" Freddy asked  
"It is if you want it to be" Summer said  
  
Summer could believe she had just said that..She was so embarassed. Freddy had a really weird look on his face, she was worried she had made him upset or something again..Like the kiss, on the day of Marta's funeral. Summer blinked quickly, that made Freddy's weird expression on his face, turn to a devious smirk.  
"Hey..Don't worry. Let's just think this as a..meaningless date" Freddy said  
"Ok, that sounds like an acceptable answer" Summer said  
"We can do this another time too" Freddy said "Deal?"  
"Deal" Summer said, shaking Freddy's hand  
"This is a simply platonic relationship" Freddy said  
"I hope it is..A un-platonical relationship might ruin my..reputation" Summer said  
"You have a repuatation?" Freddy asked  
"You know what I mean" Summer said, pushing Freddy  
"Yeah..I know..We can see where out "relationship" goes from here" Freddy said  
"Ok..We'll just have to see..I guess" Summer said in a weird tone. Freddy laughed  
  
Summer felt like this was the right thing to do..Freddy and her needed to be good friends. He was right, they'd have to see if there was a relationship in they're future..On the way to Summer's house, Freddy walked Summer. They walked down the streets, their arms linked, talking animatedly. When they arrived at Summer's house, Summer quickly pecked Freddy on the cheek.  
"Bye" Summer said  
  
Freddy quicked pulled Summer in and kissed her passionately on the lips. It ended with Freddy smiling at Summer and walking off, Summer gave a small wave and walked into her house, about to fall over. That kiss had been so powerful, it felt like it had sucked all the life out of her..Wow, he was a good kisser. Summer ran up to her room, picked up her phone and dialed Katie's number, she needed to tell her this.  
"Hello?" Katie answered  
"Hey, Posh" Summer said  
"Oh..Hey, Tink. What's up?" Katie asked  
"Nothing..I just went to DQ with Freddy" Summer said   
"DQ? With Freddy? Are you talking about a date or something?" Katie asked  
"Kinda..it's a "meaningless date" in the words of Mr. Jones" Summer said  
"Ouch..That sounds like a diss" Katie said  
"It wasn't a diss..It was a pretty cool "meaningless" date..We had fun" Summer said  
"Good, but...Not too much I hope" Katie joked  
"No..But the day did end in a..kiss" Summer said, excitedly  
"Really? Are you serious?" Katie asked  
"I am" Summer said  
"How good was it? I mean that time he kissed me in sixth grade..Wow" Katie said  
"That's how it was for me too...I felt like I was going to fall over, my knees were like Jello" Summer said  
"That's the effect he can give" Katie said  
"Yeah..I've got to go..See you tommorrow" Summer said  
"Okey dokie..Bye" Katie said  
"Bye" Summer said  
  
They both hung up at the same time..Summer could not stop thinking about that kiss....God, it was so good! It even involved some tounge..which kind of made it better. She knew she was going to have a dream about this tonight and was very looking forward to it, she always had dreams the night after something life-changing happened..She didn't really know if that moment was life-changing..But, it really did make a good start.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N: Like the chapter??? I hope you did...I'll update as soon as I can..So my favorite authors, should try their hardest to try and update everyone's favorite stories soon..Some stories are getting really good...Thanks for reading!!!! Review!!! Please?!!?!**


	5. Overprotective Zack and Online Chattin'

Chapter Five:  
  
Freddy walked to his house, smiling to himself...Even though Summer could never compare to Marta..It was pretty close. This was the best he had felt since Marta had..He fekt really good. He ran into his house and kissed his mother, Jennifer on the cheek, she was almost shocked.  
"In a good mood?" Jennifer asked  
"Yep..I sure am" Freddy said  
"That's great, honey..Oh, Zackary is up in your room, waiting for you" Jessica said  
"Ok" Freddy said  
  
Freddy ran upstairs to his room. He thought about "suprising" Zack by like: Jumping into the room, screaming like a maniac..But really didn't feel like it. He simply waled in and sat on his computer chair..Freddy smiled, widly.  
"What took you so long?" Zack asked  
"I just had to congratulate the band's new back-up singer" Freddy said  
"And that took you over an hour?" Zack asked, suspisously  
"Yeah" Freddy said  
"What did you do to Summer?" Zack asked  
"Nothing" Freddy said  
"I somehow don't believe that" Zack said. Freddy raised his eyebrow  
"Look..dude.. I didn't try and make-out with Summer like I tryed with your girlfriend in seventh grade" Freddy said  
"Hey..I'm still kind of pissed at you for doing that to Katie" Zack said "Just tell me the truth"  
"There is no "truth" to be revealed" Freddy said, smirking  
"Liar" Zack said  
"Ok..Ok...Summer and I went to DQ after band practice, not such a big deal, huh?" Freddy asked  
"That's all?" Zack asked  
"Oh, yeah..We kissed too" Freddy said, getting up and starting to walk away  
  
Zack jumped off Freddy's bed and tackled Freddy, holding his arms and legs down with his body...Zack is very protective of Summer, who s his father's sister's daughter, so that makes them cousins..He started becoming protective of her when she was Gordon's girlfriend in eight grade...Freddy was laughing, while Zack had him pinned to then floor still after a minute.  
"Dude..Get off of me, you fag" Freddy said  
"You're using her aren't you?" Zack asked  
"No, I'm not...She just looks so hot in her school uniforms...I can't help myself" Freddy said..Zack pinned him down harder  
"Take that back" Zack said  
"Why should I?..It's the truth" Freddy said  
"Take it back" Zack said, through gritted teeth  
"Ok..I'm sorry" Freddy said  
  
Zach let go of Freddy. Freddy sat back on his bed, Zack started to laugh.  
"Sorry..You just know I'm really protective of Tink" Zack said  
"Maybe too much..Loosen up a bit, man" Freddy said  
"Promise..If you really like her..Please..Don't break her heart" Zack said, simcerely  
"I promise I won't" Freddy said  
"Are you saying you like her?" Zack asked  
"Do you think I am?" Freddy asked  
"Maybe..I'm not sure" Zack said  
"I do" Freddy said, quickly   
"Oh..Ok" Zack said  
"I know...I feel really weird about this..Since, It's only been a month" Freddy said  
"Marta would want you to be happy" Zack said, patting Freddy's back  
"You're right..She would" Freddy said  
"Dude..I'm going to go home..Bye" Zack said  
" 'Kay..Bye" Freddy said, giving a wave  
  
Zack left. Freddy ran over to his computer and went on to MSN Messenger:  
  
Band:  
**BassChick  
**Zackattack  
SummerSunshine  
Mr. Cool  
Singin'BadAzz  
FreddysGurl  
SORRockzz  
  
Roadies:  
Gordo911  
Firehazzard  
  
Security:  
PuffDaddyRocks..NOT  
Frankster  
  
Groupies and Billy:  
RamonesLuver  
WhatSheSaid  
StyleisMyStyle  
  
Freddy's heart panged when he saw Marta's name: FreddysGurl...He missed her so much, but knew he needed to move on..The only person on was Katie, so he IMed her:  
  
**DrUmMeR16**: Hey, whatzup???  
**BassChick**: Notin' much..U?  
**DrUmMeR16**: Me either  
**BassChick**: So..Made out wit Summer, huh? _winks_  
**DrUmMeR16**: Ot was only a kiss..a..tasty one though _Smirks deviously_  
**BassChick**: Your repulsive  
**DrUmMeR16**: U are a stupid-ass know-it-all  
**BassChick**: At least I don't have major problems..  
**DrUmMeR16**: My "problems" are not _that _bad  
**BassChick**: ha...ADD and pyromania  
**DrUmMeR16**: Hey..At least I don't set fire to anything anymore  
**BassChick**: u would be if that med you were takin' didn't work..You almost burned down your old house that time!!!  
**DrUmMeR16**: Shut up :( ...So, r u jealous of Summer?  
**BassChick**: Why would I be????  
**DrUmMeR16**: U would b 'cause..U lost a chance wit the hottest guy on earth!  
**BassChick**: Me? Wit u? Ha..I'm with Zack, u know dat  
**DrUmMeR16**: I know...Well, I guess I'll go ask her out now _Jumps up and runs away_  
**BassChick**: YOU'RE ASKING TINKERBELL OUT????  
**DrUmMeR16**: Yup..I'm gonna  
**BassChick**: WELL DO IT!!!!!! What r u waiting 4?? She's on the way to my house RIGHT NOW!! Alicia, Tomika, Leni, Michelle and her are staying over...  
**DrUmMer16**: Ok...I'll ask over at your house..See ya soon  
**BassChick**: Okie dokey...Bye  
**DrUmMeR16** signed off at 5:53 PM  
  
Freddy got up and ran out of his room and house, straight to Katie's house, down the street...He was almost sure he was ready to move on...To maybe have a new serious relationship with someone..That some one was Summer?? It still was feeling really unusual for him. 


	6. The Sleepover

**Title: Matters of the Heart**

**Pairing: Freddy/Summer**

**Disclaimer: Thought I should start doing a disclaimer............. I don't own anything..Maybe a movie or two...But either that that..nada, zip, zilch, nope nothin' (Though I wish I did own something)   
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Six:  
Freddy spiked his hair, using about half a bottle of gel, left his house   
and ran to Katie's. It had been twenty minutes or so since he had   
talked to Katie on the internet and knew whoever was coming was   
probably there by now...Freddy knocked on her front door..Katie didn't answer, Alicia did.  
"Look, what the cat dragged in" Alicia said, blocking the entrance into the house.  
"Let me in" Freddy said  
"Tell me why you're here..And I will" Alicia said, crossing her arms   
over her chest.  
"I'm here..." Freddy said, but was cut off.  
"He's here to see me" Summer said

Summer was leaning against Katie's staircase railing, smirking...She   
was wearing a peasent crop top, demin mini-skirt, fishnet stockings   
and knee-high boots...She looked amazingly hot to Freddy.  
"Summer?" Freddy asked  
"Freddy...Don't worry about the clothes...They were playing "Dress   
Summer Up As A Ho" " Summer said  
"And It didn't turn out too bad" Alicia said, letting Freddy into the   
house  
"You're right...It didn't" Freddy said, winking at Summer  
"I'm going to change" Summer siad, walking upstairs

Freddy followed Summer upstairs. When she went into the nearest   
bathroom to change, Freddy walked into Katie's room, where the girls were talking.  
"Hey, ladies" Freddy said, sitting on Katie's bed "What're you   
doing?"  
"Playing "Truth or Dare"...Michelle made Sum dress like a slut and  
walk around my house" Katie said  
"Yeah, I know" Freddy said, grinning  
"You can saty for a while if you want too" Katie said  
"Ok..I think I will" Freddy said

Just then Summer walked into the room, wearing regular "Summer   
Clothes." She sat next to Tomika on the floor.  
"Ok..Let's start again..Katie it's your turn" Michelle said  
"Mmm..Ok, Eleni...Truth or Dare?" Katie asked  
"Truth" Eleni said, quickly  
"How many guys have you actually made out with?" Katie asked  
"Gordon, Frankie...Marco, Zack, Lawrence...That's all" Eleni said  
"Wow...I didn't know my cousin was such a slut" Freddy said,   
sarcastically. Eleni hit Freddy.  
"Shut Up..Freddy..Truth or Dare?" Eleni asked, with a slight smirk  
"No..I'm not playing" Freddy said  
"If you're in this room..You play" Katie said  
"Whatever...dare" Freddy said, carelessly  
"Kiss Summer...French kiss her" Eleni said. Freddy smirked.  
"Ok" Freddy said

Freddy went over and kissed Summer. It was not as powerful as the   
last kiss between them. When they were done, Freddy put his lips by   
Summer's right ear.  
"Go out with me next Friday?" Freddy whispered  
"Yeah..It's a date" Summer whispered  
"You guys actually kissed" Tomika said  
"Is that so hard to believe?" Summer asked  
"No, but..." Tomika said, but was cut off by Katie.  
"Let's watch a movie" Katie said. Summer mouthed "thank-you" to   
her.

They put in: Freddy vs. Jason, Katie's favorite movie. Summer walked over and sat next to Freddy, who was leaning against the wall by   
Katie's bed...She put her elbow on his shoulder and sighed.  
"You really want to go out with me?" Summer asked  
"If I say It...I mean it" Freddy said, kissing the tip of Summer's nose.

Summer layed her head on Freddy's chest and started to watch   
Freddy vs. Jason during a killing scene. Freddy closed his eyes, trying   
not to fall asleep, but found himself drifting into a deep peaceful   
slumber.


	7. Burn

Disclaimer: Ok, as of again I do not own anything....But I did find out I have $10 bill somewhere (I think, I do or that might just be my imagination really wanting a ten dollar bill...I don't know) so that must count for something.............  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Summer woke up to a bright light. She opened her eyes to see a curtain opened and Katie staring at her. Summer lifted her head up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes, turning around to see why Katie was staring at her...She had been sleeping on Freddy...Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets.."_What the hell happened? Why was I sleeping on Freddy?_" Summer asked herself. She jumped up from the bed and landing on her feet.  
"He's still here?" Summer asked  
"I guess...Everyone must of fell asleep during one of those movies we watched last night" Katie said, scratching the top of her head  
"Oh, but...You're parents..If they find Freddy in here we'll all be dead" Summer said, quickly  
"Damnit, I didn't think about that...We have to get him out of here, before they wake up" Katie said  
"Ok..Will do" Summer said  
  
Summer sat on the bed next to Freddy and shook his arm...He didn't wake up. She then hit him over his head...He didn't budge. She then grabbed her sneaker, by Katie's door, up and threw it at Freddy, hitting him in the head again...He woke up...Shooting up from sleep.  
"I didn't do it" Freddy said  
"Out" Katie said  
  
It took Freddy about a minute to register where he was..When he did   
he stood up and sighed.  
"I said to get out" Katie said, pointing towards her bedroom dorr  
"I'm here still? um...I guess I should go" Freddy said  
"Yeah, you should...I am not getting grounded again by my evil parents because of you" Katie said, glaring at Freddy  
"I'n going to go too" Summer said  
"Ok, I'm going" Freddy said  
"I'm coming with you, Jones" Summer siad  
"Why?" Freddy asked  
"To look after you" Summer said  
"Okey dokie...Get out of this joint" Freddy said  
"Bye, Katers" Summer said  
"Bye-bye..Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Katie said  
"Don't worry we will"Freddy said. Summer hit him.  
"Shut up, spaz case..We're outtie" Summer said, as they walked off,   
vanishing from Katie's sight.  
"That's going to be one interesting relationship" Katie said to herself  
  
Summer and Freddy, ran to Freddy's house, pushing around each other on the way. When they arrived at the house, they went inside and up to Freddy's room.  
  
Sitting on his floor, they stared at each other, stupidly...Then they both broke out into fits of laughter, for no apparent reason.  
"Why are we laughing?" Freddy asked  
"I don't know..You tell me" Summer said  
"Hey...Wanna give me a massage?" Freddy asked  
"What? Why would I do that?" Summer asked  
"My back hurts" Freddy said, pouting  
"Well, I'm not gonna" Summer said  
"Kiss me at least?" Freddy asked  
"I don't know about that either" Summer said  
  
Summer and Freddy kissed, passionatly...They started making out, rolling around on Freddy's plush carpeting...After about five minutes, they crashed into Freddy's computer stand, making the printer fall off, hitting the floor and making a huge "_BANG!_" It didn't break on the outside, and Freddy was lucky for that.  
"Whoever is making that noise, stop now!" Freddy's mother, Jennifer yelled  
  
Freddy and Summer started laughing..They stoped making out and got on their feet. Freddy walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed a lighter, he then wlaked over and sat on his bed, looking under it...He   
grabbed a "_Roman Candle_" firework, and started lighting it.  
"What are you doing?" Summer asked, quickly  
"Lighting a firework" Freddy said  
"In the house?" Summer asked  
"Don't worry I've done it before" Freddy said  
"This is so stupid" Sumemr said  
"No..It's so fun" Freddy said  
  
The firework went off, sending sparks to fly everywhere...The "_Roman Candle_" fell over and Freddy's carpet started on fire.  
"Oh, shit!" Freddy yelled  
"Put it out!" Summer shrieked  
"With what?" Freddy asked  
"A fire extinguisher, pyromaniacal dumbass" Summer said  
"I don't know where on is" Freddy said  
  
The fire was already engulfing Freddy's room in flames...Black smokewas everwhere, Freddy and Summer could not see each other anymore...Summer started gasping for air, smoke filling up her lungs, she really needed her inhaler. Freddy could tell something was wrong...Summer wasn't yelling at him or talking, not like her at all...He got onthe floor and found her, laying face flat on his carpet, she wouldn't budge...Freddy got up and found his bedroom door, fumbling with the handle to open...When it finally did open, he saw the other rooms around his were also on fire.  
"Oh, god" Freddy said, under his breath  
  
He frantically ran back into his room...He found Summer, picked her up and carried her out..She was so light, that he didn't have to worry about falling down the staircase. When he got to the first floor, he opened his front door and quickly walked outside..He saw his: Mother, father, sister, brother and the house's maid...He dropped onto the grass, breathing in the clean air and started to weep, tears filling up his eyes..He needed to help Summer, so, he did the only thing he knew could help: He gave her CPR.  
"Summer, please wake up...Please...I cna't lose you too" Freddy yelled  
"Freddy..Assistance is on the way" Freddy's mother siad  
"You...You set my house on fire...Again! Weren't you thinking?   
Weren't you taking you medication?" Freddy's father yelled, very   
angerly  
  
Freddy let the tears fall from his eyes. He fell next to Summer, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, pale cheek...He knew she was in trouble..."_What if she had one of her asthma attacks?_" Freddy asked himself.He knew he had made another huge mistake...He knew there might be a chance he could lose Summer..Even though they weren't really together, he already deeply cared for her...He didn't want to suffer losing another person again.....He didn't know if he could take it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N: Hey, y'all...How'd you like the new chapter???Did you notice the "_Kids Kommentary_" refrence??If not it's the part about the massage...Well thanks for reading this chapter...Please review**!! 


	8. Hospitals, Fights and Regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....I really don't...I just found that out....I'm now kinda sad..........I was really looking forward to finding   
something I really did own....And I didn't, so.....................Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Freddy torpidly stared into space...He was in his own little world...A   
world where no one could hurt him or the people he loved ever again..snapping back into reality, was something that he didn't want to happen.  
  
Katie had seen a ambulance drive down her road and got really worried...Especially when she saw flames coming from the direction of Freddy's house..So, Tomika, Alicia, Eleni, Michelle and herself ran down to Freddy's, when they got there, Katie fainted by what she saw...Summer being put into an ambulance, not moving..An oxygen mask on her...Freddy dazedly getting into the ambulance also..  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Freddy finally came to, he saw Summer with a oxygen mask on   
and broke down...He barely ever cried..But this last month was an   
exception for him.....He had been through so much and couldn't take it anymore..He grabbed Summer's hand..It felt so cold..Then spoke up..  
"Tinkerbell..I know you can hear me..So, please..Don't die..Please..  
Just...Please" Freddy said, choking on his words  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alicia hates hospitals...They scared her..Ever since her younger   
brother had died of Leukemia..She had, had such a hard time dealing   
with it..Andrew had been so strong, and seeing him in a hospital bed,   
scared her even more...She had an emotional break-down because of   
this and didn't want to relive the pain...  
  
She tried to throw the fear away, as she ran into the St. Mary's   
Hospital, where Summer was at right then...When she saw the   
receptionist in the waiting room, Alicia knew that they might have a   
hard time talking to her...She was short, chubby, her face had an evil   
espression on it and her eyes were ice blue...  
"We need to see Summer Hathaway" Tomika said, frantically  
"She cannot be seen at this moment" The receptionist said  
"Why not?" Eleni shrieked  
"You just can't" The receptionist said  
"What the hell? How can you just sit there, not letting us see her? Are you crazy or something? I just don't get you old goddamn folks, always being all mean and shit..Why can't you just let us kids see our friend and stop being a bitch?" Alicia asked  
"What your mouth, young lady" The receptionist said

"_She can't talk to me like that...Who does she think she is? I just   
wanted to see if Summer is ok..She's my girl and I really do need to   
know_" Alicia thought to herself...She dropped down onto the nearest   
chair and started to cry.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Freddy dragged his feet into the E.R. waiting room, cussing under his   
breath..The doctors made him leave Summer and go wait..He was   
majorly pissed off..The first thing he saw, while walking into the waiting room was Zack and Dewey running in...Zack tripped on his feet and hit the ground..He didn't bother getting up right away, he layed there for a couple of seconds before sitting in the nearest chair. Freddy sat next to Dewey, all the girls looked solumly at him.  
"What happened?" Michelle asked  
"They made me leave her" Freddy said, quickly  
"No...Why is Summer in this hospital?" Michelle asked  
"I lit a firework and my room and my house started on fire" Freddy   
said, incoherently  
"What?" Katie asked  
"I lit a firework and my room and my house started on fire" Freddy   
said, quietly  
"Speak a little louder, 'cause I can't hear you" Alicia said, angerly  
"I lit a firework and my room and my house started on fire!" Freddy   
yelled "There you heard it right from the lips of the evil human being   
who caused all of this!"  
  
Freddy could not believe he had actually said that...Either could Zack, because she lunged at Freddy and they started fighting.  
"Stop it!" Katie yelled  
"No..He might of killed my cousin...You think I don't want to kill him?" Zack said, through gritted teeth  
"I'm sorry! I didn't take my medication!" Freddy yelled  
"Why? Are you stupid or something?" Zack asked  
"I wasn't thinking..How do you think I feel about all of this? I really care for Summer..Do you think I'd do this on purpose?" Freddy asked, sincerely  
  
Zack let go of Freddy at his words...He could tell by the tone of his   
voice, that what Freddy was saying was serious...Zack got up and   
kicked the end table by the couch, he hit it the wrong way and heard   
something in his foot crack...He fell to the floor, yelling in pain. Dewey dropped onto the floor next to him.  
"Are you ok?" Dewey asked, concernly  
"I don't know....I think I broke something" Zack said. Dewey put his   
hand on his foot..Zack shrieked in pain.  
"Damnit...Is there a nurse around here? I think he broke his foot"   
Dewey said  
  
A nurse came over and helped Zack up, they walked away...Freddy   
was feeling really guilty..He was the cause of everything that had   
happened in the last month..He sat next to Alicia, who was crying...He started thinking of what had happened at his house...But, stopped when a doctor came up to them.  
"Are you here for Summer Hathaway?" The doctor asked  
"Yes" Everybody said, together  
"Is she ok?" Katie asked, sniffling  
"Yes...She is doing fine..She did have an asthma attack...She had some minor burns on her body, that may cause some permanent scars...But she is doing alright" The doctor said  
  
Everybody got excited and started hugging. The doctor smiled at how   
happy they were, It was the best part of his job, telling good news.  
"She had asked to see someone" The doctor said  
"Who?" Dewey asked  
"A..Freddy Jones" The doctor said, looking down on his clipboard.  
  
Freddy gulped..He wasn't sure if Summer was asking to see him, to kill....or to just see him...He stood up and followed the doctor to   
Summer's hospital room...Getting ready for anything...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry I left this at a cliffhanger...I'm watching "_Days of Our Lives_" and It's getting really interesting..So..Don't get mad at me or anything...I'll update tommorrow or the next day...Thanks for reading! Please, Review!   
  
Question.............Who thinks that when I finish this story I should write "_Diary of Kathryn Brown_"? It would revolve around Katie's life....and I could make it a sequel to my other stories: "_If I Only Had Love_", "_Diary of Marta Levignston_" and "_School of Rock: Reunion_".....It would be a diary..obviously...So...Who thinks I shoudl do it? It would pribably start a couple of months before Dewey came to "sustitute" for their class......So, If you want me to..Put it in your review.


	9. My Next StoryDon't worry, I'm not done w...

A/N:  
Question.............Who thinks that when I finish this story I should write "Diary of Kathryn Brown"? It would revolve around Katie's life....and I could make it a sequel to my other stories: "_If I Only Had Love_", "_Diary of Marta Levignston_" and "_School of Rock: Reunion_".....It would be a diary..obviously...So...Who thinks I shoudl do it? It would pribably start a couple of months before Dewey came to "_sustitute_" for their class......  
  
So, If you want me to..Put it in your review.  
  
Much luv, xobadrhymer03  
l8ter  
I'm outtie :p 


	10. The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing........  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Freddy was led to a room down the hallway...When The doctor got to   
Summer's room, Freddy gazed inside and saw Summer laying in a   
hospital bed, her eyes clamped shut.....She Looked very small in that   
bed.  
  
Freddy sighed deeply and looked at the doctor.  
"You said, she asked to see me" Freddy said  
"She did...She Was awake when I left...Must Of dozed off" The doctor said  
  
The doctor told him to go in...So, He did..Freddy pulled a chair up to   
the side of Summer's hospital bed..He ran his fingers through her silky, black hair...Summer's Hand shot up and practically ripped Freddy's hand away from her.  
"Don't touch me" Summer said, her eyes still closed  
"I'm sorry about what happened" Freddy said  
"How many times have you said that?" Summer asked, while opening her eyes  
"To many times to count" Freddy said  
"Have you ever meant it?" Summer asked  
"I-I-I" Freddy stuttered, but was cut off.  
"Exactly" Summer said, turning around, so she faced the opposite   
direction of Freddy  
"But I really mean it" Freddy said  
"Yeah, right" Summer said  
"God, You don't have to act so bitchy" Freddy said  
"I am not a bitch" Summer said, angrily  
"Yes, you are" Freddy said, quickly  
"Go to hell...Damn You to hell" Summer said, very angry  
  
Freddy put his head in his hands...While, Summer started to silently   
cry..."_Why am I such a damn screw-up? Why? I am definitely going to hell because of this_"  
  
Summer turned around and looked Freddy straight in the eye.  
"Why'd you do it? Why did you light a stupid firework in a house? In your house?...Are You really that stupid?" Summer asked  
"I wasn't taking my med-" Freddy said, but was cut off.  
"Enough with the medication crap...Everybody Knows that doesn't   
stop you from burning all that and setting off fireworks....I Get that..  
But, why would you do that when I was in the room with you?" Summer asked  
"I really don't know....All I do know is that I'm really sorry" Freddy said  
  
Freddy got up and ran out of the room...He Knew he had ruined it all   
again...He Ruined having another chance with Michelle when he   
dumped her for Katie; He ruined a second chance with Katie when he   
dumped her for Marta...Marta Died..And now he will never get to have a chance with Summer..He just realized he might love her, but is too scared to even admit it to himself..Because he never wants to forget the love he had..Has for Marta...He's Ruined everything good in his life.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Summer didn't know why Freddy had just ran off like that...She Didn't want to make him feel like he was evil and all, because of what he had did...And Knew she probably had.  
  
She had to do something...Summer Slowly took the I.V. needle out of her arm and jumped out of her hospital bed. She ran to the E.R. waiting room, where she knew that everyone would probably be..The   
first thing she saw was Freddy...Sitting In the corner of the room, his   
eyes shut.  
"Freddy!" Summer yelled  
"What?...Summer? Is that you?" Freddy asked  
"Yeah" Summer said  
"W-What are you d-doing h-here" Freddy stuttered  
"I'm sorry for acting like that" Summer said, quickly  
"Why? You didn't do anything" Freddy said  
"Yes..Yes, I did" Summer said  
"Anyways...You Don't have to be sorry" Freddy said, walking over and grabbing Summer's hand  
"It's just I care about you so much and..and don't want you to suffer all that emotional pain anymore" Summer said, starting to cry  
"I know...I Love you too" Freddy said  
  
When Freddy realized what he had just said, he couldn't believe it...He Had actually told someone that he loved them..."No, I can't say that   
word...It Reminds me of how I feel about Marta" Freddy thought...But, It was how he felt about Summer also.  
"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Summer asked   
"Yeah..I guess what I just said is what you think I just said so It is what I said" Freddy said  
"You're confusing me" Summer said, starting to laugh  
"I'm confusing myself" Freddy said  
"Well..I love you, too" Summer said  
  
They kissed.....It Was just them right then...They Didn't care about all   
the people watching them...This Was the way they wanted it to be.  
  
THE END  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N: The end....I Hate that word, but it always comes sooner or later....Well, I'm gonna wait a couple of days before I start to write me next story "_Diary of Kathryn Brown_".............Thanks For reading my story! I really appreciate it! I love all you guys! Please, review!**


End file.
